


Doesn't

by pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)



Category: Community
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie, for once, doesn’t analyze. Doesn’t categorize, doesn’t take notes. Drabble, Annie!POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't

Annie, for once, doesn’t analyze. Doesn’t categorize, doesn’t take notes. Doesn’t weigh pros and cons—well, not consciously. At least. She just smiles while Britta reaches chilly fingers beneath her warm curtain of hair and twirls the short, curly strands beneath and holds Abed’s hand. Down the row, she hears Troy and Jeff whispering furiously, with occasional input from Abed, and she knows that they’re three ripping into this movie. She looks forward to hearing the full conversation afterwards, when they go back to Britta’s apartment for dinner.

She doesn’t know what will happen after dinner. Annie doesn’t think, if she’s being honest with herself, anything will. Maybe a few kisses. But she allows herself to review a few flashing scenes from one of her most recent fantasies all the same, and loves the sense of her heart swelling within her ribs.


End file.
